Ghost of You
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: Él sabe muy bien que lo tiene que dejar ir, pero le es muy dificil olvidar a el amor de su vida. Puede estar muerto, pero Billy Joe Cobra sabe que su corazon aún late por él. Dead! FilmSensation/Older!Spencer/Oneshot.


**Anto aqui con un oneshot de Ectofeature que se me ocurrió hace unas horas,mientras escuchaba "Fantasma de Amor" de Selena Gomez(también escuché la versión en inglés, "Ghost Of You").**

**Básicamente, esto sería un songfic, ya que use unas partes de la canción. Pero, dejemos lo en oneshot.**

**Aclaremos algo, tuve que alterar muchas de las letras en la canción para que encajaran con la trama del fic. No me maten por hacerlo.**

**Por cierto, les recomiendo que busquen la canción, y que la escuchen mientras lean. Yo derramé algunas lagrimas mientras lo escribía y escuchaba la canción.**

**Ahora, dejo que lean.**

**Posdata: no todo lo que está en "itálica/cursiva" es parte de la canción. La mitad son pensamientos de Cobra.**

* * *

_Pasaron años después de mi muerte, y aún seguía rondando por mi vieja casa. La mansión había quedado totalmente sola, el recuerdo de su suicidio seguía en mi mente y hacia que la mansión tuviera un sentimiento de pesadez._

_Mi dolor aún no se ha apagado, y jamás le daré la espalda al amor que te pude haber dado. Éramos muy jóvenes, y ella me quitó la vida que se suponía que debí haber compartido contigo._

_En el aire aún escuchó tu voz, pero cuando me volteó...tú no estas._

_Sigo contemplando el lugar donde caminamos, y siento que tu presencia sigue aquí, dándome la mano. Fuiste alma donde viví, y se que nunca volverás._

_Quiero reír y soñar, pero se que te tengo que superar. Algún día te veré en el cielo, amor mío. Estas donde deberías estar...con los ángeles, porque tú siempre fuiste mi ángel guardián._

_Por alguna razón sigo aquí, y viviré la señal que me da el destino.  
No me he cansado de llorar tu muerte, pero se que tú mismo no quisieras que llorara. Siempre dijiste que no querías que te recordaran de esa manera, sino por la persona que fuiste._

_Serás aquel fantasma de amor que no olvidare._

_Ya no pensaré nunca más en lo pasado. Para mi, quedarás en mi corazón. Me es difícil deshacerme de tu recuerdo con cada instante del ayer._

_Tu recuerdo me atormenta._

_¿Recuerdas cuando te dormías sobre mi después de una larga ducha? Detestabas tanto tomar duchas conmigo porque odiabas el agua caliente, y a mi me encantaba bañarme en un sauna. Me decías "**¡Billy! Prefiero bañarme en agua más fría que Alaska que en un sauna.**" y yo siempre te callaba con un beso._

_Hoy es el día en que me aparto de tu recuerdo.  
Hoy es el día en que libero todo lo que fuiste tú.  
Hoy es el día en que me alejo de mi miedo, mi confusión.  
Aunque yo aún te llevo dentro de mi corazón..._

_Pero no puedo.  
Debería olvidarte, pero **no puedo**._

_Eres aquel fantasma de amor que no puedo dejar ir._

_¿Recuerdas que cuando llegaba borracho y/o drogado a casa, me llevabas a la sala de estar y tratabas mis heridas con amor y sumo cuidado? Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para tratar la herida que tengo en mi corazón._

_Hace unas semanas llegó tu hermana a la casa. Vino con su esposo y su hijo.  
Al parecer, le dejaste la casa en tu testamento. Yo no he salido de nuestra habitación, aún no la quiero ver, no después de verla tener ese horrible ataque de pánico en tu funeral. Aún no supera tu muerte, y eso que ya has estado muerto por 19 años._

_La foto de nuestra boda aún esta sobre tu mesa de noche.  
A veces no puedo dormir, y me quedo viendo la maldita foto toda la noche. El hecho de que he pasado 19 años sin verte, sin hablarte, sin besarte...me frustra. Te necesito aquí._

_A veces, huelo tu perfume una y otra vez...sólo para recordar tu aroma.  
Tengo una de tus camisetas tirada sobre la cama, y me quedo dormido mientras la abrazo. Una de tus camisetas favoritas. La del equipo de fútbol de Portugal. Recuerdo que cuando la compraste, me dijiste con mucho orgullo que eras mitad portugués. De ahí, empecé a llamarte "**Mi dulce cineasta portugués**"._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y me volteé para encontrarme esos ojos café que tanto me encantan.  
_¿Volviste?_

"Wow, que hermosa."Vi como te acercabas a la camiseta, y con una sonrisa, la agarrabas.  
La colgaste de tu hombro, y luego te diste media vuelta y te encontraste con mi collar de uña de guitarra.

Lo tomaste, lo viste con curiosidad, y te lo pusiste.  
"Pensé que jamás volverías."Te dije con una sonrisa, y tu mirada recorrió todo el cuarto hasta que cayó en mi.

"¿Quién eres tú?"Mi corazón se partió al escuchar la pregunta.

"¿No te acuerdas, amor?"Le pregunté."Tu esposo."

Tu mirada se fijó en el marco de foto, donde estaba la foto de nuestra boda.  
"¿Spencer? ¿Ya te acuerdas?"Volví a preguntar.

Estreché mi mano para tomar la de tuya, y darle un suave apretón.  
"¿Spence?"Sentí lágrimas deslizandose por mis mejillas.

"No, lo siento."Respondiste, mientras negabas con la cabeza y mirabas al piso."No soy él. No soy Spencer Wright. Mi nombre es Thomas Kaye Basset. Spencer Wright es mi tío."

"Tú."Su mirada volvió a fijarse en el marco de foto."Tú, me imagino, que eres el tío Baruch. Mamá me contó de ti. Moriste dos años antes de que yo naciera, y el tío Spencer murió el año en que yo nací. Todos dicen que fue de un paro cardíaco, pero Mamá me dijo que eso era mentira, que el tío Spence se había suicidado porque ya no quería sentir más dolor."

"Me dispararon durante un concierto. Él no lo pudo superar."Sentí más lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas."Él no quería seguir viviendo si no estaba junto a mi. Lo único que no sabía era que yo siempre estuve a su lado."

"Él murió y cruzó hacia al otro lado. Yo no lo hice, aún no se porque."Me senté sobre la cama, y me tape la cara con las manos, y empecé a llorar."El destino debe tener algo más preparado para mi, y yo no se que hacer. Ni una pista, ni nada."

"Sólo quiero irme con él."Continúe hablando.

"Entonces, vete."Tom dijo.

Le lancé una mirada fría al joven, y resoplé.  
_Como sí fuera tan fácil. No simplemente puedo abrir un portal al cielo y llegar allá de la nada_.

"Tío Baruch, sólo tienes que dejar ir el pasado y **_caminar hacia el futuro_**."Él se encogió de hombros."Él te esta esperando. Tú solo tienes que enfocarte en dejar todo el dolor atrás y tener una mente positiva."

Suspiré, y levanté la mirada.  
"_Voy a reír y a soñar,  
Te tendré que superar.  
Viviré la señal que me da el destino.  
Me cansé de llorar,  
Se acabó tu tempestad  
Serás aquel fantasma de amor que tendré que dejar ir._"Canté en voz baja, y sentí un par de lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas.

_Cariño, aunque me cueste mucho, te tengo que dejar ir para cruzar al otro lado. Tengo que olvidar todo el dolor que sentí al verte morir. Tengo que pasar la página. Te tendré que superar, aunque me duela. Sólo no olvides que te amo._

Una luz brillante y blanca iluminó todo el cuarto, y me desmayé.

* * *

_Mi dolor se apagó, ya puedo respirar._

_Hoy es el día en que me aparto de tu recuerdo.  
Hoy es el día en que libero todo lo que fuiste tú.  
Hoy es el día en que me alejo de mi miedo, mi confusión.  
Aunque yo aún te llevo dentro de mi corazón._

Abrí mis ojos, y lo primero que me encontré fue con tu sonrisa.  
Estaba tirado sobre el piso, y tú estabas arrodillado en frente mío, aguantando mi cuerpo entre tus brazos.

"Llegas tarde como siempre, Cobra."Tu voz sonaba justo como la recordaba.  
Una dulce melodía para mis oídos.

"No quería dejarte esperando."Te respondí, devolviéndote la sonrisa.

"Fueron 21 años, Cohen."Reíste, mientras acariciabas mi cabello."Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es darme un beso."

Con eso dicho, lo atraje en un beso, saboreando los labios que tanto había extrañado.

"Te he estado observando."Se separó del beso para decirme esto."Te prometo que jamás te volveré a dejar solo."

_Oh, creo que hay ángeles entre nosotros  
Enviados a nosotros desde algún lugar allá arriba.  
Vienen a ti y a mí en nuestras horas más oscuras  
Para mostrarnos cómo vivir,  
Para enseñarnos a dar,  
Para guiarnos con la luz del amor._

Spencer Wright siempre fue mi ángel, y yo fui el de él.

_Cuando la vida me daban tiempos difíciles y me tenía de rodillas  
Siempre ha habido alguien allí para venir y consolarme.  
Una palabra amable de un desconocido para echar una mano.  
Una llamada telefónica de un amigo sólo para decir "lo entiendo"._

_¿Y no es un poco raro que al final oscuro del túnel  
Alguien ilumina el camino con un sólo rayo de esperanza?_

_Oh, creo que hay ángeles entre nosotros  
Enviados a nosotros desde algún lugar allá arriba.  
Vienen a ti y a mí en nuestras horas más oscuras  
Para mostrarnos cómo vivir,  
Para enseñarnos a dar,  
Para guiarnos con la luz del amor._

_Llevan tantos rostros,  
Aparecen en los lugares más extraños.  
Para honrarnos con su misericordia en nuestro tiempo de necesidad._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-Lo último es de una canción de Demi Lovato ("_Angels Among Us_").**

**-Esto no tiene nada que ver con "LLVC".**

**-Thomas Basset no es usado por primera vez aquí, es un personaje que estoy usando para un guión que Spencer esta "escribiendo".**

**-Algunas cosas son mis Headcannons de "LLVC"(excepto el hecho de que Spencer es portugués, ya que en "Living La Vida Cobra" es italiano, sólo use la idea aquí para sacarla de mi mente).**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Posdata: Mañana, actualizo "LLVC" con un nuevo capitulo. Me disculpo de antemano, porque el capítulo es muy corto(pero les aseguro que les va a gustar).**

**~Anto, over & out.**


End file.
